Courting in the Multiverse
by Nangconsumer
Summary: Oneshot - My attempt at the MOD Harry trope with hopefully a few new ideas. A slightly unhinged immortal Harry Potter spends the morning looking for a girlfriend in different universes, with all the girls chosen by Death.


Harry stared at his eternal companion as they sat across from him at the dinner table. Neither individual really needed to eat but, being British, Harry felt proper appearances needed to be kept.

It was hard to determine how many years had passed since Harry had united the Deathly Hallows during the Battle of Hogwarts. His appearance had changed little from that day, his hair was slightly longer but he kept an appearance of roughly twenty years old with the symbol the Hallows tattooed on his chest. His companion had kept him to themselves by jumping across the timestream of the multiverse to observe interesting deaths and reap unique souls, so Harry had no idea how the wizarding society had changed after his defeat of Tom Riddle.

Harry's favourite souls to reap were those of the heavily religious and atheists. He and his companion would change their form and appear as Hela or Thanatos explaining to the individual that everything they had thought about the afterlife was completely wrong. Neither Harry nor his companion had a clue of what truly lay beyond as the concept of death didn't apply to either of them, but both had the ingrained urge to help souls depart and agreed that pranks were important.

Glancing up, his eternal companion stared back at him with a cheery grin and black eyes. The story of the Three Brothers was so completely wrong and right and stupid that Harry had aggressively attempted to remove this particular story from the timeline, only to be stopped by his companion whom found it amusing.

The brothers hadn't crossed a river by conjuring a bridge in a physical sense, but created a ritual which bridged their world into the endless beyond known reality. Their intent was to coerce and bind death in order to gain items of incredible power; what the ritual actually accomplished however, was the creation of a humanoid manifestation of the eternal concept of death. The being they had summoned, or more correctly fathered, was a small 19 year old girl with all the powers of death coupled with the whims and fancies you would expect from a girl of that age. Sadly, for the brothers she also had the love of pranks that ran through the Peverell's, and which had been inherited by the Potters.

These whims created the Hallows upon the request of her proverbial fathers. A powerful wand, a ring that summoned the dead and a cloak that could hide the wearer from her. In typical teenage fashion, the manifestation was offended by the implications that her fathers wanted to be more powerful than her, wanted to steal away souls that had already past (her job! Her purpose! How dare they!), and lastly hide from her - their own daughter! And in typical teenage fashion, but backed by the powers of an endless being, she threw a tantrum; cursing the wand to bring bad luck to the user, made the stone summon only a shade of the soul rather than a full reincarnation, and have the owner and heir of the cloak to experience calamity throughout their lives. As her final act of whimsy in her disappointed state, the manifestation enchanted the items to summon her once united, with her summoner to be her eternal companion if she were to choose so. If an individual could battle through bad luck and all the calamity while avoiding the temptation to summon the dead, surely this would make them the most interesting person to hang out with?

One would think being the external companion of death, or her master as the stories told, would be a grand love affair or some sort of relationship of equals; deaths consort if you will. That assumption would be completely wrong. Seeing that the vessels of her prank had been united by the descendant of her father's Death, or Teleute Agatha Peverell on paper, chose to whisk him away and adopt him as her little brother, beginning an eternity of family bonding.

It was hard to tell how much time, if any, had passed since that moment in the boys dormitory of the Gryffindor tower. A strange girl dressed in a black overcoat, covering a plain black 60's mod dress, accompanied by 3-inch heels and a gigantic smile had appeared suddenly after his shower - scaring the hell out of him! Harry had thrown the biggest tantrum at Teleute after she explained he was now immortal and had to serve her. After he had worn himself out, she glomped him into her chest, rubbed his hair and pinched his cheeks screaming he was adorable, telling him the serving part was a joke. She explaining their shared family tree and cuddled him some more whispering "No-ones going to hurt my little brother now!". Thus began their adventures through the verse leaving Harry to wonder if he ever returned to his original timestream, would he appear wearing a towel or his actual clothes? Was his adopted sister "born" this way, or had she become insane after performing her duties for so long?

Throughout his journeys he learnt things about history, magic and the multiverse. His powers grew significantly and, if measured, would compare to that of Dumbledore and Voldemort in their prime combined - not that it mattered since his sister could bail him out of any situation.

Despite his apprehensions, Harry had to admit it was nice to have family. Their adventures had reignited the Potter-Peverell pranking gene in him but had also left him slightly, well mostly, unhinged. Harry concluded this was probably from being exposed to his sister's insanity for so long - well he assumed it was a long time as he couldn't tell due to the time jumps. Was everything happening in the same moment or was time continuing in his verse? None the less, from her influence people passing no longer affected him at all, and in fact, by this point he mainly found the act somewhat humorous.

And now they sat across from each other eating dinner prepared by shadowy beings of no particular form or gender, who only existed after being created by Harry as he was fed up of doing dishes.

"Sister I think it's time I found a girlfriend. Don't you want to be an Aunty? It could be a lot of fun!" Harry said with a smile that would make small children and authority figures flee with fear.

His eternal companion looked confused for a moment before replying "But brother a girlfriend would get in the way of our bonding time! There is no way I am putting you back into your timeline to marry that stalkerish red head. I told you about the love potions didn't I?"

Grinning Harry replied "We have all of eternity to bond Tele, it's not as if either of us are going anywhere. We can even steal Flammel's stone from one of the less important universe's if you are worried about my choice. We can't go out giving immortality to everyone you know."

Teleute gazed at her brother for a few moments. Any girl that Harry dated would need to have her seal of approval, this part was certain. They also needed to be able to have fun and not be uneasy about the family business. People were so fickle about death. And as much as she worried about someone stealing her brother away from her, being an aunty and extending the family could be entertaining. But he was her eternal companion, and no one steals from death. While collecting her thoughts, Tele thought back to horrible scene Harry had made when she had entertained the fancy of that mad titan character; that is before utterly destroying him in front of a bunch of super heroes in some irrelevant verse. Smugly she recognised, girlfriends aside, both her and Harry were rather possessive of one another.

"Fine but I get to choose your dates little one! We can't have you hooking up with some floozy can we sweety?"

With that Harry felt chills run down his spine as her face split into a wicked grin and she extended her probes into multiple verses. The probes then wrapped around him before he was flung into the multiverse, Teleute's laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

Harry appeared suddenly in a large office, with an extremely high ceiling and a black and white checked floor. Behind the solitary desk in the room sat an extremely attractive woman wearing a blank pant suit and large round glasses which reflected light eerily at him as she stared. Most of her face was hidden with blonde bangs.

Stubbing a cigar into an ashtray, one word was spoken calmly as if an 20 something year old appearing in her office was nothing to be concerned about. However, the word she spoke had Harry feeling a large amount of concern.

"Alucard"

It should be noted that this is not Harry's first attempt at courting a girl. Sometime after Teleute had adopted him Harry had spent some time during one realities World War II following around an adorable girl, later revealed to be a vampire and a male, who was slaughtering legions of Nazi vampires. Admittedly this was when his exposure to Teleutes powers had reached its peak leaving him completely deranged. His attempt to court his object of affection was to shoot tickling hexes at her continuously for a day before being peppered by bullets from her tommy gun, and then sliced up by the boy who was following her (Harry really hated him). After Teleute rescued him the girl revealed she was actually a he and had no interest in Harry's antics. Teleute and Harry had spent a long time antagonising various versions of Vernon Dursley afterwards to help get over the disappointment. Harry had never really been good at expressing his feelings constructively.

Harry felt the barrel of a very large gun pressed against the back of his head and heard the dark voice behind him say "Hello Harry"

"Damnit Alucard why did I have to end up in this reality of all places? Clearly Teleute didn't send me here for you I must have been sent for your master…"

Whiny response finished, Harry stared intently at the woman. The woman returned the stare bemused.

Spinning around to face the red clad man and the alarmingly large gun Harry smiled and said enthusiastically "Im looking to court again but this time Teleute got to choose the dates! But if that's your master I don't think it will work out at all. I can tell that maggot Walter still hasn't died yet either." His face dropped into a pout.

Harry then proceeded to blow a raspberry at the vampire and wave casually goodbye at Integra before disappearing. Incidentally the cigars on the desk turned to a bunch of red roses.

"Alucard, who in the world was that?"

"My dear master, that was deaths little brother. It appears he is looking for a girlfriend again". Alucard looked amused for a moment before continuing.

"The boy had a crush on me during WWII. He hates Walter for slicing him up and I was not interested in him. Nor was he after he worked out I wasn't a teenage girl. His sister but…..shame she never forgave me for breaking his heart"

Suddenly an ominous darkening was seen throughout the office and Alucard was thrown bodily into the tiled floor. High pitched laughter rang throughout the office before fading away.

* * *

Harry thumped down hard upon the roof of what looked to be palace in Japan but the hazy red sky indicated he was not on an earth dimension, or at least one he had ever been too. Admittedly, it was no stranger then the time he and his sister went to an underwater city, consumed genetically altering substances, drank too much and bankrupted a bunch of casinos but whatever being able to shoot bees on a whim was amazing. Antagonising those diving suit guys was a lot of fun as well.

Two individuals were currently in a deadly dance, shooting huge bursts of flame towards each other synchronised to martial arts moves. The blue flame thrower looked to be who he was here to attempt to court. She was admittedly pretty in a deranged way, wearing a royal robe and a manic smile whilst she attacked the orange flame thrower.

Suddenly the fight stopped after she had been thrown bodily across the court yard. Harry considered interfering but who knows how these royalty types would respond. These duels were typically about reclaiming honour and other such rubbish.

"No lighting today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" The boy shouted at his opponent whilst she has standing up.

"erghhhh Ill show you lightning!" shrieked the possible object of his affections as she proceeded to conjure lightning. It coiled around her before shooting out but not at the boy, but rather a girl standing in the background that Harry hadn't noticed.

The boy shouted, somewhat clichély in Harry's opinion "Noooooo" before diving into the strike absorbing it all.

"Down for the count" Harry mused as the blue flame thrower girl laughed manically and proceeded to attack the other girl chasing her around the courtyard shooting blue flame and lightning. It truly was a beautiful thing to observe thought Harry. He heard the words "Zuzu" and "peasant" a few times and he began reconsidering approaching this girl.

The other girl had begun to throw water and ice around ineffectually before cunningly luring the girl into a trap of water, binding her with a chain to the ground.

Harry jumped off the roof and walked to the girl as she began screaming manically and throwing flame everywhere. Harry casually froze the observing duo with a wave of his hand before staring at the girl as she sobbed her eyes out.

Mentally in his mind's eye Harry super imposed an image of Bellatrix over the figure of the girl and shuddered. With the aristocratic demeanour, cackles and ultra violence she could easily be an Asian Bellatrix. A quick glance into her surface thoughts bought out the girl's name and a huge amount of mother issues. Insanity was not a big problem as Harry didn't consider himself sane at all. No one could be after spending so much time with Teleute or observing souls passing, but anyone that reminded him of Bellatrix and had serious mother issues was pretty much a no go in his books.

"Well then, errmm Princess Azula is it? I really like the whole fire throwing thing and the princess thing but I don't think it's going to work out between us. I might come back after I finish checking these other potential dates, and maybe when you are having less of a mental break down. Cya!"

With a wave of his hand Zuko and Katara were free and Azula was now sitting in a comfy squishy arm chair, bound in fire proof ropes. With a slight pop Harry disappeared.

* * *

"Okay…..scissors, small dog, sadistic black haired red eyed girl, hmmmm"

Harry had been ported into a top story pent house and stood in a neat Japanese styled lounge room. Standing before him was an extremely pretty girl with long black hair and gleaming red eyes holding a large pair of ornate scissors. She looked to favour a modern goth style wearing all black clothing but strangely what appeared to be a holster for her scissors strapped to her left leg. Said scissors were being brandished at a small dachshund dog which was missing hair across its back.

Aforementioned girl was producing some sort of dangerous looking black misty aura the wrapped around her as the dog cowered. Oddly the dog was surrounded by books.

"ermm hello my name is Harry". He was still slightly woozy from both the temporal jump and the absurdity of the scene in front of him but formalities must be observed.

"Kirihime Natsuno" introduced the girl with a glare.

"Kazuhito Harumi" replied the dog, whilst the girl muttered "mongrel"

"Wait the dog can talk? What in the world?"

"You can hear him!" "You can hear me!" exclaimed both of them at the same time. Natsuno also gripped her scissors tighter and pointed them directly at Harry.

"Well yes.. that's strange I wonder why? I guess talking dogs are not common to this universe?"

Natsuno looked oddly at him and the black aura thickened.

"What are you doing in my apartment and how did you suddenly appear!?"

Kazuhito was very clearly uncomfortable around Harry. The feeling of death did that to a soul that had passed on and returned.

"Well my sister Teleute is sending me around the multiverse to find a girlfriend but this talking dog situation is much more interesting"

Looking closely at the girl and the dog, completely ignoring the scissors being pointed directly at his eyes, Harry proceeded to try and sense any lingering magic around the pair to explain the situation. A quick glance at the dog's aura and the girls cleared up the issue. He then proceeded to fall to the floor laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is your problem?!" The dog boy exclaimed as a quiff of fur flickered back and forth on his forehead. Natsuno simply narrowed her eyes.

"You boy annoyed Teleute so much she kept your soul and sent it back as a dog. You really shouldn't rant about books when your soul is meant to pass on. Teleute gets really annoyed about that sort of thing, hence why you are a dog. And additionally, bound until death to this tsundere author. Teleute has the best sense of humour"

Natsuno blushed heavily and looked away for a moment before asking "Who is Teleute?"

"My sister. Commonly known as Death. Well this is a bust. I was going to ask you out on a date but It would be a little weird with your current relationship. I also don't want to ruin any of Teleute's pranks."

The dog let out a growl at Harry whilst the girl blushed harder.

"Well then, I think I might leave you to it. It's such a bummer to leave such an adorable girl but I think you are already taken. Cheerio Natsuno. Bye book dog boy. Enjoy your existence!"

* * *

Standing in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic Rose Potter flung curse after curse at the dark lady Voldemort. After receiving a vision of her god father, her only remaining family, being tortured in the Department of Mysteries she had rushed off to save him. It had been a huge trap and now her friends were hurt badly, Sirius Black was dead and she was stuck duelling her lifelong nemesis. At least she had nailed that bitch Bellatrix with a withering curse. The restricted section was excellent for finding interesting dark curses.

The dark lady was shielding every curse she sent at her whilst Rose had to dodge the multitude of green killing curses being flung at her. Tamara Riddle did not take losing Bellatrix well at all. Maybe they were lovers or something?

Admittedly Tamara was an attractive woman. The blood ritual Rose had been trapped in at the end of the fourth year had completely restored the woman's youth and beauty. Every gross pureblood death eater probably wanted a piece of their insane master.

Suddenly a huge crack was heard next to them and a thin twenty year old male appeared. He was wearing an expensive black suit with polished dress shoes. A white shirt and red tie completed the ensemble. Rose Potter loved fashion. After being forced to wear rags for so long she had developed a keen eye for expensive clothes and her trust vault at Gringotts had definitely taken a hit. The man looked up with piercing green eyes which matched hers exactly. The face and hair looked just like her father at the same age.

The dark lady proceeded to point her yew wand directly at the new comer and said "Now who is this? Another protector of yours Rose? He doesn't look like one of Dumbledore's"

The man looked up after shaking his head a few times seemingly to clear it.

"Erghhhh dimension travel through Gringotts grade wards. Jesus my head."

Both wand wavers looked at each other confused before the man continued after observing them.

"Hmmm tacky golden fountain. Pictures of Fudges ugly face. Must be the Ministry of Magic atrium. A female me…. And a female Voldemort. Admittedly a really hot female Voldemort. I never realised I would look that good as a girl either!"

With a charming grin in Roses direction the man proceeded to pounce and glomp her in a huge hug.

"Awwww look at you other me. You are adorable. Don't be shy! Say hello to your brother from another dimension. Or am I your brother? We would have been born at the exact same moment so maybe not….. hmmm something to think about."

Rose squirmed in his arms uncomfortably pulling away from him screaming "what the hell!"

"My name is Harry James Potter and you are my adorable female counter part. She standing over there with the scary wand is the female counter part of my nemesis Tom Riddle. This is kinda odd to be honest."

Tamara didn't seem to know how to respond. Her thoughts were racing around how her counterpart had not yet killed the boy that had appeared and how this boy had crossed dimensions so easily. Maybe this had something to do with the prophecy?

"Okay, so my big sister Death and I are not into incest so I wasn't sent here for you little me. Bellatrix is over there dying so I doubt it's for her. Nice curse by the way I tried to crucio her. So looks like I'm here for you Riddle."

With a flash of flame a very battle ready Dumbledore had appeared with Fawkes. Fawkes took one look at Harry before bursting into flame scared by the extreme presence of death surrounding him.

"So Riddle…..ummm this is a little weird but I am looking for a girlfriend and my sister has sent me out into the verse looking for one. Admittedly I doubt it would work between us since you keep trying to kill my counter part and family is important for all Potters."

Tamara's response was to shoot a barrage of killing curses at Harry which were parried into the walls of the atrium with a wave of his hand. Rose began shoot bone breakers at Tamara and Dumbledore started conjuring lions to attack the dark lady.

"Hey! That is not how you respond to a date request. Tom was even politer then you! This will probably screw up the timeline a little but whatever" With a wave of both arms a 3 metre high wave of green was sent directly at Tamara who was flung back. Her body fell to the ground dead and the disembodied Horcrux spirit proceeded to flee from the building. Rose just stood with her eyes popping out of her head. Dumbledore raised his wand at Harry.

"Well then little counterpart that should help you out a bunch. What a total bitch I can't believe her response was to shoot a killing curse at me. Like that would even work."

Rose looked back at the corpse then back at Harry, who was looking disdainfully at the corpse as if the Avada Kedavra was a personal insult, and then to the corpse again looking dumbstruck. Dumbledore lowered his wand nervously, no doubt trying to work out how this affected his plans.

Harry walked towards Rose and took her wand from her loose fingers. It glowed a dull black for a moment before he passed it back to her.

"Okay little one, I have enchanted your wand with a dimensional portkey which will take you to me if you say the map password. You have the map right? Right. Use it in a week and we will work out the Horcrux in your head and have some bonding time. Maybe go shopping in another dimension? You can meet your big sister too! You will love her, she has our personality but she's the physical manifestation of death!" The grin on Harry's face was almost too big for his cheeks. He loved meeting new family and a female version of him would be way too entertaining to pass up getting to know.

Looking directly at the old wizard Harry's face turned extremely stern.

"Now Dumbledore if my counterpart doesn't appear in the next week I will personally break Grindelwald out of prison and leave him in your office with a wand. Or maybe I will bind your soul to a lemon drop or something. Seriously if you meddle with her affairs any further there will be consequences. Drastic ones, got it? If she tells me in a week that you are forcing her back to the Dursleys to preserve those stupid wards I will not be held accountable for my actions. Like three Grindelwalds with wands in your office sorta actions"

Rose felt a warm feeling in her stomach. A family member! A family member who cared about her well being. She couldn't wait to tell Daphne about Harry.

Harry gave her another hug which she hastily returned before saying "I will see you soon little counterpart. Don't beat yourself up about Sirius, sometimes these things just have to happen. All Sirius Blacks seem to have terrible luck. Next week you can meet your soon to be sister in law… if I find one I guess and we will work out how to kill hot female Voldemort properly"

Another crack and he was gone. Dumbledore and Rose just looked at each other shocked by what had occurred in the last 10 minutes.

* * *

An extremely happy Harry spawned the roof of a bridge a flying….aircraft carrier. Huge spectral birds swarmed around the ship as it powered through the night sky spreading a similar feeling of despair that a dementor would exude. He looked down to see a young girl in a red cloak wielding a gigantic mechanised scythe fighting acrobatically with an extremely cute girl. She had pink and brown hair with eyes matching her hair colour. A white and black outfit with knee high boots completed her look. Strangely enough to Harry she fought with an umbrella of all things.

Standing close to the fighting due was an Weasley level red head wearing a bowlers hat, white buttoned up coat and grey scarf. Harry immediately took a dislike to the red head, noting his cane and eye make up. He didn't really like A Clockwork Orange. His foray into the equivalent universe to get milkshakes with Teleute had really done a number on him.

Watching the trio banter during a break in the fighting Harry immediately split them into the "hero" and "antagonist" category with the cape girl being the hero. She really didn't do much for him so he must have been sent here for the pink and brown girl who was firmly in the antagonist category in this verse. Considering the women he had met in his journey none of them could be considered 'good' in the traditional sense and all kind of fell into the evil or neutral side of things. Did this imply something about himself or Teleute? This thought process was immediately disregarded as the girl of his interest was flung of the side of the ship, her umbrella caught in the wide drafts surrounding the ship. Harry really needed to stop zoning out during fights.

"Neo!" shouted the already hated red head in anger. Hopefully this guy didn't get in the way of his date Harry thought distractedly. A tracking charm was shot at his potential beau who was quickly floating away.

A short skirmish later between the remaining fighters and the red head was back into evil monologuing mode. Watching the redhead hit the little girl with his cane repeatedly caused Harry to frown and look up in the sky for a moment before encouraging one of the large birds to venture closer to the ship with a well placed imperio.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best. Lie, steal, cheat and SURVIV-". The bird creature proceeded to eat the red head child abuser and swallowed him whole. Completely unrepentant, Harry then released the spell and began mentally tracking his potential life partner.

With pop Harry appeared on an empty streetscape with the pink and brown hair girl laying before him with a smashed umbrella and broken legs. A flick of his wrist healed the girl, but he left the umbrella broken for a moment just to be on the safe side.

The girl looked at the sinking airship in the sky with panic before blinking at Harry, her eye colours appearing in different eyes.

"Well this is going to seem a bit tactless but your boyfriend is dead. One of those birds ate him…."

The girl looked blankly at him before grabbing the battered umbrella and flinging it at him.

Battering the projectile away unconcerned "Well he seemed like a bastard anyway. Do you want to get some icecream or something? The city seems to be under attack but that doesn't matter much to me. We can hang out and after I can help you find the red cloaked girl or something for revenge?" A charming smile at the girl followed the hopefully successful date request.

The girl nodded blankly before picking up her umbrella and holding it out to him expectantly. Without a thought, extremely pleased by the turn of events, Harry repaired it with glance.

Said umbrella was then smashed across Harry's face with a splash of blood from his now broken nose spilling onto the road. The girls image then shattered disappearing from view.

Healing his face, he looked up and down the street completely annoyed. He was not that tactless, was he? Honestly! But to get a hit on him by sleight of hand….. That girl would certainly go far.

* * *

The girl stared at Harry after his sudden appearance. Harry stared back still annoyed from the previous verse. She looked about 17, wore her dark hair in twin braids which flowed down past her stiff white collar to the front of her dark black dress. Her face was expressionless and her eyes brown, well nearly black from where Harry was standing.

Neither of them uttered a word for several long moments. An eerie silence permeated through the creepy dilapidated room. The girl proceeded to reach for an old fashioned crossbow which was sitting on a nearby table.

"Well you don't seem to have much of a sense of humour"

The crossbow arrow shot at Harry was neatly dodged. The girls face didn't change from its blank expression.

"Nope, no way are we doing this. Thank you for your time. Bye"

Harry disappeared with a pop.

Wednesday's expression remained the same.

* * *

Harry returned to the dinner table with a disappointed look on his face and an ache in his heart. His sister looked up concerned.

"It didn't work sister. Not one of them were the right ones for me. The last one was downright frightening. I swear she would have found a way to kill me if I had of stuck around. Female Voldemort was a bitch as well! I had to kill her after she shot killing curses at me!"

"That's a shame my sweet little brother. Any girl would be lucky to have you! Maybe we can try another time period or I can search a few other verses. I could of swore that adorable little icecream girl would have been the one…"

"No I think she belonged to another. That man, Torchwick with the creepy eyeliner and the subconscious clockwork orange fetish, held her heart. Now that he has passed on she is going to do great things in that universe. I couldn't take that away from her by being a distraction. His death was really funny but!"

Both siblings went silent as they continued their meal. Suddenly Teleute stiffened and her face changed to a smile of delight.

"Ohhhhhh little brother, something verrryyyyy exciting is happening. So much death….hmmmm its coming from that awful empire went visited once. Remember that creepy girl with the metal hands? It feels like a very important soul will need to be reaped today. How very interesting!"

Teleute did not often get feelings like this. Death was a natural occurrence so for her to get so excited about a large soul reap it needed to have a huge impact on the direction of an entire world. The last time this had happened Harry had been dumped through a dimensional portal into a burning city and ended up arguing with some semi-immortal upstart who was made of worms. Come to think of it he really needed to go and teach that dilapidated moron a lesson. The worms reminded him way too much of Voldemort.

Both siblings disappeared from the dinner table with a pop before appearing on a war torn ice covered battlefield, some distance from the main encounter.

Then Harry saw her. It was as if time stood still for a long moment as he took in the vision before him. Everything about her was perfect.

It was a woman wearing a white military uniform that indicated a general rank. He long blue hair flowed out behind her. Her blue eyes held a love of fighting and not a shred of concern for the death and destruction that was occurring around her. The symbol tattooed on her chest was like his as well!

In the corner of his eye he could see his sister enthusiastically directing the flow of souls that needed to pass into the afterlife.

It was then Harry looked back at the woman to see her arm being severed by a blood covered girl and her sword. He was surprised to see she didn't even flinch at the loss of an arm whilst some whelp attempted to kill her. Seeing an opening the opposing army pushed harder attempting to bring her down.

Teleute was completely engrossed in her deathly activities so Harry proceeded to get closer to this captivating woman who was once again duelling with the blood covered girl behind ice walls she had somehow conjured. The swarms of bees shot from his wrists at random soldiers was just a bonus.

These was no way he was going to disapparate into the circle with those two going at it. Regenerating his head after having it cut off would delay his discussion with the woman. Unfortunately, due to his slow pace through the battlefield, he arrived to see her get stabbed in her chest. It was then Harry acted and paralysed everyone around them. Teleute looked up from her duties and proceed to appear next to him.

Standing shoulder to shoulder Harry and Teleute looked at the woman who was kneeling on the ground. The woman looked back resigned at her fate with her eyes flickering towards the awful whelp from before. This for some reason really annoyed Harry.

"Harry this is the important soul I came to claim and send on"

"But sister you can't. I have been searching all day. All day Teleute! She is perfect… Just look at her! You cannot reap her!"

Teleute looked at him seriously with black eyes. Harry stared back completely resolute. Teleute continued to glare and Harry's face quickly fell into a pout.

"Brother, her passing is a pivotal point for this universe. I can feel it. It should happen this way"

With an absentminded wave of his hand Harry vanished the blade sticking out her chest. Her arm regrew and the wound closed.

"Ehhhh Tele who cares. If things go well, and I hope they do, she is removed from this verse anyway"

Teleute nodded, resigned to her brother's choice, and stared at the blood soaked girl who was glaring at the duo. Maybe she could be reaped instead. Harry had not fought someone powerful in such a long time. The blue haired woman was looking confused at her arm and healed wound.

Harry turned back to her and sent her an enormously charming grin in her direction. A slight blush crept across her cheeks but her eyes flickered to the whelp again. Harry's left eye developed a slight twitch.

"My name is Harry. This is my sister Teleute. Could I perhaps know the name of such a beautiful woman?"

"Esdeath"

Both siblings looked at each other before cracking up laughing, with a matching insanity appearing in their eyes.

Harry proceeded to smile widely before holding out a hand to Esdeath.

"Hmmmm how…appropriate. I look forward to getting to know you Esdeath."

End


End file.
